One of the many joys of dog ownership is purchasing a new toy for man's best friend and getting hours of entertainment out of the toy that is beneficial for both dog and owner alike. However, many dogs attain satisfaction from dismantling an object or toy without much thought about the mess it creates or the owner's bank account for replacing the object or toy.
Accordingly, the art of animal toys would benefit from a more durable toy that provides the ability to be repeatedly dismantled and reassembled.